moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Laws of Dalaran
The Laws of Dalaran are the legal code all citizens and visitors of Dalaran must follow when in sovereign Dalaranian territory. The laws are debated and voted on by the Kirin Tor and must get approval by the Council of Six. The Laws of Dalaran are not to be confused with the Laws of Magic. Forbidden Magics Act Foremost amongst Dalaran's edicts are The Forbidden Magics declared taboo or outlawed in Dalaran, and extend as an overarching proclaimation in alliance controlled territory. The Forbidden Magics Act outlines the various types of magic the Kirin Tor outlaws. Necromancy One is guilty of Necromancy if one uses necromantic magics. Necromantic magics is the use of magic to manipulate the dead in any way. The study of undead is not outlawed so far as the research be used to create defenses against them. Blood Magic One is guilty of using Blood Magic if one uses blood as the primary reagent in any spell. It is possible to get dispensation to use Blood Magic should a panel of Kirin Tor Archmagi approve. The use of blood in alchemy is not outlawed under the Blood Magic provision of this act. Chronomancy One is guilty of Chronomancy if one uses magic to manipulate time. The act of using magic to go forwards or backwards through time is outlawed. The use of Divination Magic to look into the past or future is not outlawed. Nethermancy One is guilty of Nethermancy if one has wielded the raw magics of the twisting Nether at great threat to azeroth. Due to it's extremely dangerous nature, the use of Nether magic is outlawed in Dalaran. Fel-Magic One is guilty of casting Fel-Magic if one uses magic to communicate, summon, manipulate, transport, or conspire with a demon(s). The use of Fel-Magic to sate ones arcane addiction is outlawed. Life Extending Admendment One would be in violation of the Life Extending Admendment if one is found to be using any of the previously listed magics to extend their life or the life of another past their natural existence. Familiar Act The Familiar Act defines a familiar as a semi-sentient creature summoned or conjured with the intent to aid the summoner. The act also states that the actions of a familiar are considered the actions of the summoner unless proven otherwise. Appearance Ordinance One is in violation of the Appearance Ordinance if one's familiar has: I. Taken a form larger than six feet tall or six feet wide or II. Taken the image of something obscene or distastful or III. Taken the image of a fully sentient being. Identification Ordinance One is in violation of the Identification Ordinance if one's familiar: I. Does not bear the seal or symbol of it's summoner or II. Bears a false seal or symbol. Mount Admendment The mount admendment defines a mount as a creature used to assist in movement. The admendment stipulates that mounts are exempt Section I of the Appearance Ordinance so long as they are being ridden and are not obstructing others. Teleportation and Portals Act One is in violation of the Teleportation and Portals Act if: I. One uses magic to enter the city without passing through the Violet Gate or II. One uses magic to assist others from entering the city without passing through the Violet Gate or III. One uses magic to open a portal in an unauthorized drop-off zone without Special Issue License D-6 or IV. One uses a portal to dispose of unwanted belongings. Alchemy Act The Alchemy Act sets out the laws which all alchemists must follow while in Dalaran. Producing Toxic Fumes One is in guilty of Producing Toxic Fumes if: I. One creates a fume that causes harm or could cause harm to others while in a public space or II. One creates a fume that causes harm or could cause harm to a passerby of a private alchemy lab or III. One fails to properly ventilate a work place and creates a fume that harms or could cause harm to other persons in the building. Illegal Potion Dumping One is guilty of Illegal Potion Dumping if: I. One disposes of a potion in a way that causes permanent harm or could cause permanent harm to others or II. One disposes of a potion in a public well or other public water source oustide the Dalaran Sewers or III. One disposes a potion in the Dalaran Sewers that: a. is flammable or b. is explosive Illegal Poison Creation One is guilty of Illegal Poison Creation if: I. One creates poison without a Dalaran Alchemy Department issued license or II. One creates a poison with intent to use on a citizen of Dalaran or III. One creates a poison with intent to use on a member of the Grand Alliance without proper authorization. Alchemic Recklessness One is guilty of Alchemic Recklessness if: I. One fails to follow proper safety guidelines set out by the Dalaran Alchemy Department and: a. causes the death of another person or b. causes harm to another person which results in medical treatment or c. causes damage to another person's property or d. causes damage to property of the Magocracy of Dalaran. Producing Illegal Explosives and Incendiaries One is guilty of Producing Illegal Explosives and Incendiaries if: I. One does not have the proper Dalaran Alchemy Department issued license or II. One produces explosives or incendiaries in unauthorized location. Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Law Category:Documents Category:Legal Documents Category:Magical Law